1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording disk cartridge comprising a plurality of flexible recording disk media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a recording disk medium a flexible recording disk medium is known where a magnetic layer is formed on both faces of a disc-form support body consisting of a flexible material such as a polyester sheet. Although the magnetic disk medium has a merit of speedily accessing data in comparison with a magnetic tape, on the other hand, it has a demerit of a memory capacity being small because a recording area thereof is small.
In order to solve the demerit of the flexible magnetic disk medium, it is conventionally disclosed a magnetic disk cartridge for housing a plurality of magnetic disk media in one cartridge case (for example, see JP 2004-22011A). This technique introduces magnetic attraction produced by a spindle of a magnetic disk drive, which acts on an end of the lowermost of center cores that collectively support the plurality of magnetic disk media at their central holes, thereby providing a simultaneous rotation for each magnetic disk medium. In this way, it is possible to improve speed of data transmission by accessing the plurality of magnetic disk media with a plurality of magnetic heads, respectively.
Patent document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application 2004-22011
However, the magnetic disk cartridge disclosed in the patent document 1 has a drawback that rotation of the recording disk media falls unstable when their axial distance increases according to their number. The reason for this is attributed to the fact that only the one end of the center core is magnetically attracted by the spindle.
The present invention seeks to provide a recording disk cartridge which is able to provide stable rotation for recording disk media even if their number is increased.